


A Prompted Story

by fullnight



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullnight/pseuds/fullnight
Summary: A story written because of a prompt.Prompt:While the Phantom Thieves are confronting a target in Mementos, the target’s distorted cognition reaches a tipping point and becomes a full-blown Palace.
Kudos: 14





	A Prompted Story

**Author's Note:**

> I've been up to no good writing.  
> Source of the prompt  
> https://persona-5-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/179867232963/while-the-phantom-thieves-are-confronting-a-target  
> Prompt:  
> While the Phantom Thieves are confronting a target in Mementos, the target’s distorted cognition reaches a tipping point and becomes a full-blown Palace.

Hey, I got a message from the site for you.’ Akira received the text. ‘A transfer student from Kosei high school apparently is being a bully and pushing people away. They need to be taught a lesson’ Akira stared at the message quietly. It had been a while since they had received a request like that. He started to text the team. They all met at the cafe. 

“What does everyone think?” He asked after showing them the post. 

“A bully, are we sure they actually are?” Yusuke asked. “I could take a day and look into it.” 

“Forget that I say we go to mementos and find out if they really are like that?!” Ryuji said. 

“Honestly if they are someone who is bad enough we need to see them immediately,” Haru said. 

“I’m worried we might be jumping the gun too fast,” Akira said with a frown. Makoto nodded. 

“We should just look at this person.” 

“But what if he’s actually bullying people,” Futaba said on the computer. “I’ve not seen anything online about it.” 

“Let's just go,” Anna said. 

“What’s the target’s name?” 

“Seki Jun.” 

When they arrived at mementos Joker took point as they walked into the area. A young man was standing alone. He looked defeated and tired. His long black hair was over one eye. His arms were crossed and his Kosei uniform was hanging to his thin frame. When he saw them and filtered back toward the back of the space they were in. 

“Why? I just want to be alone.” He muttered as they got closer. “I just want people to stop!” He yelled. The world shivered around them. Skull took a step forward. 

“You’ve been pushing people away and you bully people and we can’t let you get away with this anymore.” 

“But I-.” He took another step back. He hit the back for the wall. His eyes started to water. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” He screamed and the walls shuttered again. 

The world warped and the young man disappeared and suddenly they were all standing in what looked like a dungeon. They quickly left out the room and they saw a tower that looked like a clock tower. It reached up to the moon. 

“What happened?” 

“It’s turned into a palace.” Mona said and he looked up. “I’ve never seen a palace like this.” 

“Who are you?” A man said walking out the building. He was tall with white hair. He was covered in scars and he was wearing a red cape, combat pants, and boots. His eyes were bright yellow.

“Whoa, it’s a shadow.” Panther said and she looked it up and down. “Do you think it’s his perception of this person.” 

“Don’t ignore me.” The shadow said glaring at them. Joker took a step toward him.

“We are the phantom thieves. We came to change the heart of the person who this place belongs too.”

“You aren’t going to hurt him,” He said getting into a fighting pose. 

“We don’t want to fight,” Fox said with his hands up. The fighter lowered his arms. 

“Don’t want to fight, then why are you here.” He said. 

“We wanted to help them.”

“Clearly you aren’t doing that right.” He said. “Let me know when you get to that.” He said and he walked back into the tower. 

“We should leave and fix this when we’ve gotten more information,” Joker said and he tapped the navigator. They were standing suddenly in front of the dorms for Kosei high. Akira looked confused.

“The palace moved us outside of the location of the palace itself. Check the navigator.” Morgana said jumping into Akira’s bag. Akira looked at the navigator. ‘Seki Jun, lost, tower’ 

“Weird,” Ryuji said. 

“I think that tower is weird,” Makoto said. 

“Futuba you should look into this guy.” 

“I’ve kind of researched him, but he’s kind of off-grid. He’s really really quiet on the net and I’m tunneling into his computer, but it's a huge firewall. Something big has his computer locked down.” 

“That’s odd,” Makoto said. 

“Is it possible that the government is tied up in his computer?”

“Yes, but I don’t know what branch does,” Futuba frown as she started to work on it. 

“We will checkup with you tomorrow,” Akira said and he kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
